Transparent Answer
by Komamura's son
Summary: What do you do when a heart only wants to disappear? The answer to which seems to elude the genius mind of Jake Clawson. Even with the help of his incurable optimist friend, Chance. But is finding this answer be worth it's toll. Rated M for... You'll see. Trust me on this.
1. Chapter 1: Clear

**After a while from writing Yesterday Evening, I felt like writing another sad JakexChance story. Yup, it's gonna be sad again. This time you have been warned of the emotions later. So without further delay, I give you another plot from Kagerou. Toumei Answer, otherwise Transparent Answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Kagerou Project and the SWAT Kats.**

* * *

The cinnamon tom sighed as he stared out the window. The sunlight pouring in and filling the classroom and school courtyard. His gaze was only interrupted when a piece of paper was placed on his desk. Taking the test in his hand and staring at the red numbers in the corner, Jake's expression remained stoic and calm. His grade was a perfect score, the red 100 seeming to be bleeding out onto the paper. _'I don't get why they make these tests so easy...'_

After hearing a warm chuckle to the side, the smart cinnamon tom looked over to find his best friend scratching the back of his head. A grin was stretching across his face.

"Whoops, flunked again." _'How can Chance be so happy about failing?'_

Taking a peek at the tabby's paper, he shook his head at the low score. A red 23 was visible at the corner of the test.

"Chance... Why are you laughing?" Jake asked, resting his head on the palm of his paw. The tabby stared at his friend with a wide smile, taking his test and folding it countless times. Chance didn't answer until he finished, handing over his creation to his friend. Jake only stared in a bit of amazement, in his hands was an origami crane. The red marks of the score being visible on the wings.

"Even when something is bad, you just make something great out of it and smile." The tabby soon retrieved another paper from his backpack and began to make yet another.

"But why a crane?" Jake wasn't one of the arts, despite having his vast knowledge of generally anything. He was still puzzled on why, out of all the possible origami animals and objects, would he choose the bird.

"In Japan, giving someone a paper crane is a sign of life. As a reminder that _you _need to get one." Jake sighed and soon sat his chin on his desk, folding his arms to rest. Ever since the two had met, Chance had made it his goal to show Jake that life isn't as bad as he thought it was. The cinnamon tom was a major introvert with large potential thanks to his genius, but given his state of mentality and low interest in any sort of activity, Jake was just a large cruise ship with no fuel to go anywhere. "You need to stop being a cruel and callous fool and just live and enjoy life, not stay in a room and shutting yourself away from the world."

Another sigh escaped Jake's lips, he knew deep down that it was all true, but despite all that he still didn't see a way he would want to put in effort. He felt that the answers would be in a book or so, but all the textbooks seemed empty to him. Though Chance always scolded him stating that you don't live life through books.

"Chance, I'm sorry, I just don't like the world... It's just real life is confusing, stupid, maddening, and when it comes down to it, without any discernible meaning..." The smile faded from the tabby's face, his green eyes closing for a moment then opening back up. Finding that Jake had gotten up and left the classroom. It was his usual routine to leave class abruptly, the teachers never stopped him seeing as he knew more than the lesson plans that was taught.

Though they never stopped Chance to go after him to bring the tabby back, Hell, the staff rooted for Chance to lighten up the cinnamon tom's mood. If Jake had left for whatever reason, Chance was allowed to chase after him.

This leave was routine to them, and Jake would always leave to be at the same place. The roof of the school, where the cinnamon tom would always face the fencing, keeping students from falling down the five story rooftop, holding onto it and remaining motionless.

The wind began to pick up and Chance felt his scarf billow in the breeze. Wanting to break a routine, the tabby smiled as he unraveled the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Jake's, the blue eyed kat taken back from the sudden action. His red muffler scarf now keeping Jake warm and safe from the cold.

The cinnamon tom turned to face the blond tiger tabby, the faintest smile adorning his face. Without any words being shared, Jake agreed silently and began to walk back with Chance to class.

* * *

A week had gone by and Jake looked off to his right to find the usual smile had not arrive yet. It was strange but not enough to cause worry for the tom. But minutes later, the tabby rushed in and took his usual seat by the window and smiled over to his friend, an apology quickly following. Though Jake shrugged this occurrence off, he was still a bit curious.

"Any reason why you were late today?" The tabby stretched his limbs before answering and began to straighten his clothing.

"My Mother died today, but it's nothing to worry about." Despite the intensity of the news, Chance shrugged it off like it was a mere traffic jam that caused him to be late. The cinnamon tom was even perplexed by his nonchalant attitude towards it.

"How can say it like that...?"

"Like what?" the tabby asked, adjusting his scarf to let his neck feel a bit less restricted.

"I mean, how can you just shrug off your mom's death like it was nothing? Don't you feel any bit of sadness from that?!" Jake slammed his fist onto his desk, even getting up and drawing the attention of everyone. "Why do you always have to smile that stupid grin in every situation, when will you grow up and learn that things are never going to be happy-go-lucky all of the time?!"

The blond tabby stared up at the cinnamon tom, smile faltering only a bit, yet his green eyes darkened and lost it's gleam. After realizing what he had just said and done, Jake hung his head in shame and soon slumped back down in his desk. "I'm sorry Chance..."

"It's fine, Jake, the reason I keep smiling is like I said before, I try to make the best out of a bad situation." Though his apology was accepted, Jake felt that he needed to make a bigger attempt. Taking his old perfect scored test, the cinnamon tom began to fold the paper, from the time before, Jake took an interest in the Origami Crane symbolism, even getting a few lessons from the tabby. After finishing up the slightly lopsided paper bird, Jake quickly placed it on Chance's desk. The tabby looking over at it and cradling it in his paws. His smile spreading further than it ever had before from the sight of the red 100 mark on the wing.

"I guess I finally made something out of my perfect test scores..." Jake blushed from the bit of irony and comfort his action gave him, especially the warm laughter from the tabby.

After classes were done and over with, the two began to walk out together, conversing with each other about anything.

"Hey Jake, wanna hang out later today?"

"Um... Ok, sure..." Though he had just agreed to it, Jake was still a bit unsure about it. He felt like he would mess up, he had already snapped today, he didn't want another.

"Great, call me at five and I'll pick you up." The tabby gave the cinnamon tom a quick hug and began to walk the opposite direction to his home. His red scarf standing out in the crowd but still disappearing without a moment's noticed.

When the tom kat made it back into his room, he scurried into his room and fell back into his bed. After taking a quick nap, he sat up against the wall. His phone laying right beside him. Taking a glance at the clock, he found that he had fallen asleep for a good three hours. He slept an hour later than intended, losing the chance to call the tabby. Though he figured that he could still call and apologize, but Jake hesitated when he reached for it. He felt that it was best that he didn't even bother Chance with another bullshit excuse.

Instead, the cinnamon tom hugged his knees and sighed. Sitting in silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

**These chapters are going to be a bit short. But nonetheless are still going to be a story. I plan on two more chapters to this. Also, I was having a bit of trouble deciding which kat would fit what role. In the end, Jake is our Shintaro and Chance being Ayano... Oh cruel irony, I just love it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story and don't cry too much.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hazy

**Second chapter. Get ready for emotions, I'm giving fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own SWAT Kats so that this sad stuff does not happen on the show.**

* * *

"It's simple, Chance..." Jake sighed in frustration. Two weeks had passed since he had blown off the plans to hang out. As a strange punishment for his unexcused behavior, the tabby was now forcing him into tutoring him so that he would not fail another test.

Though the cinnamon tom was in fact a genius, he was not a teacher. He was finding it extremely difficult to teach Chance what he knew when he had no idea how to even start with it. Thanks to the frustration, he was finding it difficult to refrain himself from throwing another fit. After how awful his actions had been recently, yelling at his best friend again so soon would not be good for the both of them.

"Sorry, Jake... I'm stupid..."

"Maybe." The tabby felt hurt that his buddy agreed to the self-inflicted insult. "But never doubt the power of stupid people in large groups." The small comment brought the smile back to Chance's face, he couldn't believe that Jake was actually trying to cheer him up.

"I'm don't know whether to punch you or hug you for trying." The tabby focused his attention back at the practice test. Jake smiled as he looked over at his best friend. Though he felt a bit discouraged when Chance placed the pencil down. "Jake, I've been thinking..."

His discouragement soon turned into confusion as to figure out what it was that the green eyed tabby was going to say.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you at least try and hangout with me today?" Jake wasn't even going to give it a second thought and immediately agreed to it, seeing as he stirred drama up already, now was a way he could truly make up for it.

"I will, I promise this time." Chance closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"You better..."

* * *

Unlike the last time, Chance had asked Jake to meet him at a small bridge rather than to call for a location. Though the tabby made sure to make it clear that he does not want to be kept waiting on him. The cinnamon tom sighed as he tucked his paws into his pockets, staring up at the sky. The rays of the heat distorting the air around them.

Jake kept his gaze focused on the sky that he did not notice those around him, accidentally bumping into another person.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." He quickly apologized for his absent mindedness. Taking a good look at the person he crashed into, he found himself staring at a strange woman, she appeared to be human but upon closer inspection, her cheeks appeared a bit scaly. Her black hair being kept up in a high ponytail, but strands appearing to snake around in odd patterns. And her gaze seemed to pierce through him with bright crimson coloring. Her eye color rivaling the deepest red, nearing the colorization of blood.

"Foolish Kat, you shouldn't say things you don't mean." Jake sighed in irritation, he wasn't one for apologies but he figured he should at least act kind to others. That's how most people get by in life, acting like they enjoy the company of others.

"Fine, I wasn't looking and don't really feel bad that I bumped into you, I just thought I should be nice, that's all." The woman remained as stoic as she had been seen first laying eyes on the tom.

"Despite that, you still lack the honesty you need." Jake was puzzled when he noticed for a split second that her eyes revealed a strange black design in them. Appearing as if some circles were left in an infinite loop. In that moment, he felt their standing positions were reversed and her words left an imprint in his head. "Heed my advise Kat, and don't make a mistake."

The cinnamon tom grumbled under his breath and folded his arms against each other across his chest. "Maybe I will..." He sighed and continued to walk to his destination. His glaring eyes never faltering in their onslaught of sending daggers to every being, his attitude taking a turn for the worst having met that human like woman.

Eventually the tom stopped as he set foot on the bridge, finding the old fashioned wooden thing to be a unremarkably sturdy. Jake continued to glare a hole through the hazy sky and waited rather impatiently for his friend. The young tom ran his fingers through his headfur, finding that a bit of sweat was beginning to accumulate on his brow, sighing as the minutes past.

"Are you ok?" The tom could hear the concern voice of the tabby, already guessing he was referring to his glaring contest with the sky.

"Never better." Jake growled back, the poison in his voice lacing wounds on Chance's mind.

"Something is wrong..." The cinnamon tom sighed and turned away from the other, his action soon getting his own paw to be in the grip of the tabby's. "Please, just talk to me."

"Chance..." Jake turned to face his friend, eyes kept shut for a moment before revealing dull looking blue eyes. "Why don't you just butt out? I don't fucking care how I act."

The young tabby felt the words pierce his body, he was beginning to become frightened by what else he could say. "No, I can't just leave you like this, what happened to trying to be social?" Chance stomped his foot down to hopefully bring a bit of sense back into him.

"You're annoying, people can't change, I'm always going to be this rotten prick that just hates life, get that through your thick skull!" Jake brushed aside the paw that tried to help him, storming away from the scene and feeling little to no remorse for what he had just said. The tabby watching him leave, questioning if he truly knew Jake, doubting that the nice side was really just a farce.

* * *

**Look at the bright side Chance, nothing else bad can happen. Well at least not today, it's already too late... Too late, I'm such an ass. My jerkiness aside, hope you guys enjoyed and or cried (wait, why would I want you all to cry from it...?) reading this chapter.**


End file.
